An Arranged Marriage?
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: The Gods have a big announcement:Thalia and Percy are getting married!What will happen between Percy and Annabeth?Will Percy and Thalia go through with their arranged marriage?Aphrodite has many tricks up her sleeve,so there's no telling what will happen!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This story popped into my head and I decided to write it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY<strong>

Thalia and I were in the Camp Half-Blood van. It said "Delphi Strawberry Services" on the side of the front door, as a disguise. Argus was driving us in the front, as me and Thalia were in the back looking out the window. The streets of New York were busy - as usual.

"Why would the gods summon us to Olympus so quickly after the quest to save Artemis?" I asked. It has been bothering me the whole day. I was worried that Zeus might fry me alive or something. I didn't do anything wrong since the last time we were in the throne room, but sometimes the gods can be highly unpredictable. "Do you think they changed their minds and decided to kill us, the children of the Big Three."

"No idea," Thalia replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Hopefully nothing is wrong."

"Let's hope."

Argus stopped the van in front of the Empire State Building.

"Thanks Argus," Thalia said. "Just wait out here, we will be back."

"Hopefully," I mumbled.

We hopped out of the car, and walked into the lobby. The receptionist at the front was on the phone with someone. Thalia and I walked up to the counter.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting," said the receptionist into the phone. "Hold on for one moment." He pressed the hold button. "What do you want, kids?"

"We need to get to the 600th floor," Thalia said.

"There is no 600th floor, so thank you for wasting my time," he was about to go back to his call, until I leaned over the counter.

"You wouldn't want me to call down all of the highly-trained demigods from Camp Half-Blood, right?" I threatened.

He rolled his eyes. "Go on ahead," he motioned towards the elevator. We walked into the elevator, until a man in a business walked in, and pressed the floor number 31 button.

"What floor, kids?" He offered to push the button for us.

"Uh…" I replied dopily.

"Number 32." Thalia said quickly.

"_E. & M. Publications?"_He asked.

"Yeah. Ugh... our dad works there." I lied. It sounded more like a question than it did an answer. Thalia rolled her eyes at my stupid answer.

The man shrugged, and pressed the button. On floor 27, the elevator doors opened. "Have a good day," he said as he walked out of the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed. We both let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," I muttered.

"No kidding."

We watched the floor numbers rise. 450... 500... 550... 600! The doors opened slowly.

We entered the throne room. The walls were gold and the floor was made of marble. All of the gods sat in their individual thrones. Aphrodite was filing her nails – typical. Hephaestus was reconfiguring some kind on machine. Apollo was singing "I'm Too Sexy" quietly to himself. Demeter was eating whole-grain cereal, and Ares was sharpening a very long and sharp-looking blade. Hades was lounging on is throne, looking bored. Only Zeus and Poseidon looked attentive.

"I hope we're not late," Thalia whispered to me. "I'd hate to get blasted by my own father."

"And I'd hate to be turned into sea kelp. Then I'd _truly_be a Seaweed Brain."

Thalia tried not to snicker, so she held it in, and we both walked towards the center of the Throne Room. We knelt to the gods. I started to feel myself sweating. Who knows what the gods want from us?

"The council had come to order," Zeus declared. "My Daughter, Thalia Grace, and Son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson, please step forward." We did as he told us and moved closer towards him.

"We have called this meeting on behalf of how Poseidon and I made a deal years ago," Zeus began. "It was right when Percy was born. We made the decision that the our demigod children, would be married when Perseus reached the age of fifteen. And then, after they have been wed, they would become immortal and become a god or goddess."

I looked at Thalia in shock. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was wide open.

I turned fifteen in less than a year. (six months to be exact). And the gods expected me to marry Thalia at that early age? This is ridiculous!


	2. CHAPTER I

**PERCY**

"You're joking, right?" Asked Thalia who was still shocked by the news. Her hands were balled into fists. I could tell she was angry. And that's a scary sight.

"No, Thalia, we are not," Poseidon replied.

My mouth felt like it was full of sand, but I finally made words form off my tongue. "D-Dad, why would you want us to marry?" I asked, still pondering at why in Hades' name they organized this arranged marriage in the first place.

"First of all, there is a _slight_chance that it may prevent the Great Prophecy. Second, the two most powerful demigods of the era joined in marriage and becoming gods could bring Olympus many benefits."

"Not to mention it will be the greatest wedding of the century!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I will have to start planning right away! I'm thinking a wedding on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, and a theme of –"

"Aphrodite," Zeus interrupted. "Please, your planning can wait until later."

I looked at my future wife, Thalia.

_I'm marrying Thalia in six months… _I thought to myself, still unable to grasp the news. _She's going to be my wife… I'm going to become a God… We will have to spend all of eternity as husband and wife…_

"I've only known Percy for less than a year, and you expect me to marry him?" Thalia asked with anger in her voice. "I mean, I try to put this in the nicest way possible, Percy, but I don't want to marry you."

"None taken," I replied.

Thalia nodded.

"It has already been settled. You will be wed on August nineteenth, right after Percy's birthday." Zeus announced.

"But-," Thalia objected.

"Council dismissed," Zeus said.

"No, father!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "The ring! You forgot the ring!"

Zeus sighed and whistled. A large white dove came in holding a box. It dropped the box in Thalia's hands, and then flew out of the palace.

"Open it," Aphrodite urged.

Thalia did as she was told, and opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring, with a blue sapphire in the center that was about three carats.

"It has special abilities, such as… Well, I'll let you figure that out on your own." Zeus decided. "You may return to camp." And with that, Zeus, and all of the other gods disappeared.

"That was… awkward." Thalia murmured.

"No kidding," I replied.

"So… What are we going to do?"

"Don't ask me! I _am_the Seaweed Brain!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I think our best bet would be if we ask Annabeth for a plan. She always has a strategy."

I nodded. "I wonder how they'll react."

"Oh gods, this isn't going to be easy to tell them."

"We just _can't _tell any of the daughters of Aphrodite," I said, shuddering at the thought of a crowd of daughters of Aphrodite following him around everywhere asking about the wedding.

We went back down in the elevator, and plowed into the van. When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I was apprehensive to get out. _It would be so much easier if I just stayed in here…_I thought.

I don't know how I would be able to break it to Annabeth. I mean, I don't know when we would ever get past the strangle-each-other-every-time-we-had-a-conversation phase, but I hoped, ever since she kissed me when we won that chariot race, and danced on Mount Olympus that maybe… We could be a little more than friends.

She is cute, smart, and let's face it: She is damn good at kicking some ass when needed. She is challenging to beat at sword-fighting, even for _me._

She wasn't like most girls, I'll tell you that. She didn't care about her looks; she didn't care if I looked a mess. She always laughed at my jokes, even though sometimes she would remark on how I'm 'such a Seaweed Brain' once in a while. If I would have to choose anyone, I would want Annabeth right by my side.

As Thalia and I walked up Half-Blood Hill, everyone greeted us back, and asked what the gods wanted from us. I guess they could tell that it wasn't good, because me and Thalia weren't exactly 'rays of sunshine.' We replied, "We will tell you all at dinner." They didn't protest, and they all went back to their activities.

Thalia and I entered the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was readying some dull book on architecture.

_Why would she read that for FUN?_I thought.

"Annabeth?" Thalia addressed. She took her nose out of her book, and revealed her gorgeous stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, putting the book aside. "What did the council want from you? I hope you didn't get into any trouble, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snickered and eyed me like I was some kind of trouble-maker – which (I'm not going to lie) I sort of am.

We explained the gods' plan to make us immortal , and to be wed on August ninteenth. She started to look paler and paler as we went on.

"S-So, you two are getting married?" She concluded, stunned.

Thalia and I both nodded.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around it—Her two best friends are going to be married in six months. No kind of demigod training could prepare her for _this. _

"Unless you could figure something out," Thalia said. "I mean, if anyone could find a loophole, it would be you."

Annabeth looked down at her feet. I don't know if she was just thinking, or trying to avoid our eyes…

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"Um… I'm sorry to break it to you, guys." She began." But I don't have a plan this time. When the gods make a decision, it is _absolutely_final."


	3. CHAPTER II

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. You see, I tried to put up this story like 2 weeks ago, and I thought that it was sucessfully posted, but I guess that it wasn't. I just noticed that today, and here I am re-posting it. Yeah, I know, excuses excuses, right?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Anyway, now to the good part...**

**Annabeth POV:**

It was one of the first times that I didn't have a plan or at least had some sort of idea on how to get out of something.

You see, I have these feelings for Percy_._ I am still unsure of what they are yet, but I know that these feelings are strong. I don't know whether if it's that I like him or I am just really close to him as a friend. Gods, these emotions were intimidating. Sometimes I wish that I was a daughter of Aphrodite so I could read my own feelings.

Thalia and Percy stared at me blankly.

"So there is definitely _no _way out of this?" Percy asked, still stunned.

Didn't I just say that?

I nodded.

Thalia threw her hands in the air. "Well this is a mess!"

"No kidding." Percy replied.

"What do we do now?" Percy just shrugged.

"I would suggest that you tell Chiron about all of this. I don't think that he will have a solution, but it would be good for him to know." They both nodded.

Percy was massaging his temples. "This is giving me a major headache. I'm going to the beach to clear my head." And he walked out with a discouraged look on his face.

I sat down on my bunk, and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe this is happening.

Thalia sat next to me, and patted me on the back. "Listen, Annabeth. I don't likePercy. He's only a friend to me."

I looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you like him."

It felt weird to know that your best friend understands your own feelings better than yourself.

"How do you think that?"

" 'Just a feeling. If I don't know any better, it seems that we share an empathy link." She joked.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about Percy."

Thalia sighed. "The two who like each other never know, while every one _else _does know." She shook her head. "You see, this is why I never had a boyfriend. _Way _too confusing, and look at where my first relationship, if that's what you would even call it, got me? Complete chaos!"

I laughed. She was right, having a boyfriend would definitely add a lot of stress, but every one that I know who has someone, says that it was well worth it in the end.

"Anyway, the point is that if I had a _choice, _I would be single, and kicking some monster butt right now. And I know that this isn't exactly Percy's first choice of what to do with his life either." "Thanks," I said.

"Anytime." She winked at me. "Now what do you say that we pull a prank on Kelp Head?"

I smiled. "Sounds good."

We both made a master-plan on how to prank on Seaweed Brain. We laughed the whole way through planning it.

**Percy POV:**

I waded into the sound, letting the water soothe me. I instantly felt relieved and stress-free.

This was probably one of the worst situations I've been in throughout my life. And trust me, I have been in plenty of situations. Between being accused of stealing a major weapon from the ruler of the gods, and having to see your best friend fall off a cliff, I have had some crazy experiences. I finally decided that I couldn't just stay in the sound for all of eternity, and I got out. I walked into the guy's shower room.

Now I know what you're thinking. Does a Son of Poseidon need to shower? Yes, of course he would. End of story.

At the end of my shower I reached out for my clothes. They weren't there.

_Oh, crap. _

I looked around some more. There was still no sign of my clothes. But at least there was still a towel.

_Thank gods!_

I tip-toed out of the shower room, with the towel wrapped around me.

_Gods, don't let any one see me,_ I prayed.

But I guess the gods didn't answer my prayers.

As I walked out, half the camp was sprawled around the shower room. They all let out a fit of laughter.

"Looking nice, Prissy." Clarisse commented.

"Missing something, _honey?" _Thalia joked.

Annabeth snickered at Thalia calling me 'honey.'

At that point, I could tell that my whole face was tomato red. That is until, I remembered that I was a son of Poseidon.

I willed the water from the pipes to come out and splash every one. Now the joke is on them.

As they were all screaming by the surprise, I made a quick run for it.

_Now the joke's on them, _I thought.

And then I could hear an angry and soaking wet Annabeth roar, _"SEAWEED BRAIN!" _

It looks like I got the last laugh in the end.

**Hope that you liked it! I will try to update ASAP this time, and make sure that it actually posts. Ta ta for now!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	4. CHAPTER III

**Alright, there was a little confusion between the wedding date because one chapter I said August 19****th**** and August 17****th****. Just to make things clear, it's the 19****th****. **

**So now that that's cleared up, let's get to the fun part: The new chapter!**

**Thalia POV: **

After that night of pranks, we were all joined at the Mess Hall for breakfast. You see, Chiron told us that Percy and I would have to make a big announcement to the camp: That we were engaged.

Neither of us were thrilled about it at all. And we _definitely _were _not _too thrilled to tell the Aphrodite campers. They would fuss all over me, pestering me about what flowers I would walk down the isle with, or who was going to do my hair and makeup. Wear makeup? Over my dead body!

Anyway, I was sitting at the Zeus table, alone of course. I sometimes wish that I had siblings, so that way I wouldn't be sp lonely, but then I figured that it would be absolute chaos for another child of the Big Three to be around.

I looked over to see Percy at his table alone like me. He looked nervous, probably about what we had to announce this morning. I was nervous too.

Chiron stamped his foot to get our attention. "Campers, we have an announcement to make," he declared. "Percy, Thalia." He motioned us to come forward in front of the entire camp.

We both walked up hesitantly, and I whispered, "Which one of us is going to break the news?"

"We both should," He decided.

"Then who should talk first?"

"Ladies first," he joked.

I gave him a glare. "Really?"

He sighed. "Alright, fine."

"I owe you one." I thanked him.

"Yep, you do."

We were finally in the front of the Mess Hall, and all eyes were on us. I looked towards Annabeth for comfort, and she gave me a thumbs up, ensuring me that everything will work out, but I could sense some doubt in her expression.

At last, Percy began. "Well, ugh, you guys all know about the Great Prophecy right? I mean, you may not have heard _all _of it, yet, but you at least you heard one, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

Percy eyed me, saying that it was my turn. "Well to delay the prophecy from coming true, they thought of a plan. The deal was that two children of the Big Three would be married. This deal was made right after Percy was born."

Percy decided that it was his turn to speak. "Anyway, to get straight to the point, those two demigods are me and Thalia, and we are getting married on the nineteenth of August."

A long silent pause arose. Everyone's eyes were jutting out of their sockets. I just looked down at my feet, and occationally took a glimpse of Annabeth and Percy.

Percy was trying to act like everything was alright, by having a _very _slight smile on his face, but I could tell that he just wanted to go and hide under a rock, as did I.

Annabeth was looking right at our hands, probably killing herself inside trying to think of a plan out of this. I could tell that she was frustrated. Her eyebrows were all scrunched together.

It was still silent, until loud coos echoed through the Mess Hall. You guessed it, the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh my gods! You guys are really getting married? You guys are a perfect couple!" Silena squealed. "Oh, Thalia! Let me see the ring!"

I hesitantly put my ring on view for the whole cabin to see.

"It's gorgeous!" Cried one daughter of Aphrodite.

"How many carats do you think that is?" Asked another.

"It matches your eyes perfectly!" Exclaimed a third.

I could feel myself start to blush.

Chiron finally stamped his foot.

_About time. _

"Alright, Alright. That's enough. I realize that this is some _big _news, so please give Percy and Thalia some space please." He said. "_Aphrodite cabin" _He eyed their table. "Please carry on with your normal activities."

I quickly finished my breakfast, so I could get the Hades out of there. Gods, that was embarrassing!

I went straight towards my cabin. I just really wanted to be alone right now, but I guess you can't get everything you want, because almost instantly, there was a knock on my cabin door.

"Thalia? You in there?" Asked a familiar voice.

**So what did you guys think! REVIEW! I luv u guys when u review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Percabeth4evr~**


	5. CHAPTER IV

**Hola! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. But here is a longer chapter than usual for you. The beginning isn't all that great but it heats up as the chapter progresses…**

**Percy POV:**

"Thalia, you in there?" I asked as I knocked on her cabin door.

She reluctantly opened the door, and said, "Look, I just want to be alone. So whoever you are just -" She finally noticed that it was me, and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, Percy. Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I figured that it would be the Aphrodite cabin or something."

"Don't worry about it," I said casually. "Can I come in for a second?"

Thalia opened the door and gestured me to enter.

"I just came to the realization that we really haven't talked this whole situation over completely." She nodded in agreement. "yeah, you're right. So, what do you want to discuss over first?" I shrugged. "I don't know. The whole scenario is just… Awkward."

"Totally." Thalia said. "I guess we could just talk about what would happen if we can't get out of this whole thing."

"Yeah, sounds good." We both just stood there in silence, hoping that one of us would have the courage to speak up first. "We could talk about where we are going to stay after the you know… um, wedding." Thalia suggested.

"That's a good start," he agreed. "I would like to stay at camp, but what cabin would we stay in?"

I thought for a second. It sounded kind of weird how we would have to share a room together, but not as siblings, as a _couple. _"Well if we stay in cabin one, Poseidon would be mad, and if we stay in cabin three, my dad will be mad." Percy threw his hands up in the air. "There is just no pleasing the gods!" I had to agree with him there. I mean, Percy and I just saved Artemis, and apparently that want enough for them, because now they are forcing me and Percy to marry.

"We could ask Chiron about that." I said. "Or ask our dads what they would prefer."

"As long as we live near the sound, whatever they decide is fine with me."

Thalia turned pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just me and water."

"What's wrong with water?" I questioned.

"It's not what _I _have against water," she started. "It's what _Poseidon _has against me being in his domain." I still didn't understand. My dad was a nice guy. Why wouldn't he like Thalia.

Thalia sighed. "You don't understand, so you?"

I shook my head.

"When you are up in the sky, on a plane for example, Zeus would shoot you out of the sky, right?"

I nodded. That was exactly why I could never travel on a plane while I was going across the country on all of the quests I've been on.

"Well I have the exact same situation." She continued. "Except instead I can't go in water, otherwise Poseidon would drown me."

I still didn't understand. I always thought that Poseidon was different from all of the other gods, especially Zeus. I had no idea that he restricted Thalia from setting foot in the water.

I then had an idea. "Thalia, follow me," I said, offering my hand.

"What?"

"Just do it."

She hesitantly put her hand in mine, and I led her out of the cabin, past the Arena and Rock Climbing Wall, and then finally to the destination.

"Percy!" Thalia exclaimed. "I just told you, I _can't _be in water!"

We were standing in front of the sound about two steps away from the water.

"Just trust me." I walked further until my toes finally felt wet. "Come on," I urged her to follow.

"Oh, _no _way," she started to turn around until I grabbed her hand again. "Trust me."

She slowly started to make her way towards the water. Once her big toe made way into the sound, I saw the waves begin to turn choppy.

_Thalia Grace! _My father's voice boomed. _Haven't I warned you about the risks of stepping into my domain!_

Thalia's grasp on my hand tightened immensely. I looked down, and saw her white knuckles crushing my hand.

She looked ready to jet out of here, until I reassured her, "Don't worry, I will talk to him."

She looked off into the sound at the waves that may just swallow her up if she stays in the water much longer.

"Dad? I told Thalia to come into the sound."

_Percy, all children of Zeus are not allowed into my domain! I will let it slide this time, but make sure that it will NEVER happen again!_

"But don't you understand that both you and Zeus broke your oath? So did Hades. And you are still going to torture their children, even though you all have committed the same crime against each other? And you know what, the children of the big three didn't do anything wrong in the first place. And they don't deserve it even if they were the only demigod of the big three out there."

There was silence. I could only assume that my father was thinking things over.

_Percy, I will not have my son not have the same priveleges as my brother's child. _Poseidon finally spoke.

"Then accept this as a peace offering," I suggested.

_Fine, I will allow the daughter of Zeus enter the water. Only if that means that Zeus will allow you to go in the sky. I will bring the subject up at the next council and if he doesn't agree, then this deal is off. _

"Thank you, Dad."

The sound returned to normal. I glanced at Thalia, still half-shocked.

"W-What did Poseidon say?" She asked.

"You are free to swim or go into the water as you please," I said.

Thalia gave me a wide smile. "Oh my gods, Percy! Thank you!"

She encircled me in a tight hug. It gave me an odd feeling. Like as if I was running away from a million monsters and relaxing in the sound at the same time. That is the best way I can explain it. It gave me an adrenaline rush as well as relax me. But the only thing that I was sure of was that I actually liked it. _A Lot._

I then realized that there is another part of the deal that I made with my father. We parted from our hug, and I told her that this will only last as long as her father agrees with the deal.

"Either way," Thalia shrugged. "I can go in the water. Whether it be a day or forever."

"So what do you say, take a dip with me?" I offered.

"How could I pass on that offer?" She ran right in and dived under water. I followed right after her.

**Annabeth POV:**

It was time for me to give Seaweed Brain his Greek lessons. And let me tell you, it is not easy to teach a Seaweed Brain _anything. _Usually I spend the whole time explaining how it is similar to English, and that most English word derived from Greek and Latin. So it shouldn't be all that hard to learn, right? I mean, It was a breeze for me. But I guess not for Seaweed Brain.

I knocked on his cabin. He never answered. I went to the sound, since that is his favorite place to be. If he wasn't where you left him, he had to be in the sound.

As I approached the sound, I heard splashing, as well as laughter. It was Percy and Thalia having fun in the sound, swimming together. Why didn't they invite _me_ to swim with them. I mean, not to sound snotty, but I am both of their best friends.

It was then that I remembered the marriage. Percy and Thalia would be getting married in six months.

I began to think that I was becoming the third wheel.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Are Percy and Thalia going to become a couple? What do **_**you**_** think? Leave it in your review!**

**Thank you so much, guys! I am lost without my fellow readers and reviewers!**

**~percabeth4evr~**


	6. CHAPTER V

**Hello, fellow fanfictioners! Sorry that I haven't updated in a _long _time. Almost the end of the year, and there are plenty of projects that were due this week, and I had a few issues with my computer. But I know, I know. That is no excuse to keep you guys waiting. Well, better late then never, right?**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this for every chapter (even though I forget most of the time), but no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own PJO. Now are Rick Riordan's lawyers happy?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thalia POV:<span>**

If I would say that I was looking forward to today, then it would be an absolute lie.

Last night, after Percy asked Poseidon if I had permission to enter his domain (which I can't thank him enough for, by the way), we received an Iris message. From Aphrodite.

Apparently, Percy and I are now Aphrodite's favorite couple. I never even knew we were a _couple. _More like a _forced _couple, if you ask me. Anyway, she wants to start planning right away for the wedding. She already assigned herself as the head wedding planner, and Silena the assistant planner.

Today, we were going to figure out location of the ceremony and reception. As well as the thing I was looking least forward to – trying on wedding dresses.

I don't see why you have to get all dressed up for a wedding. Why can't I just wear my t-shirt and jeans? Why a dress? Why _white?_

White looks to innocent. I despise white. No way in Hades, will you ever see me wearing a white anything. Even at my wedding. No matter how much Aphrodite tells me that I can't wear black to my wedding, I will find a way to make it work.

I met Percy at the Aphrodite cabin at two, the scheduled wedding planning time. We sat down, and I noticed that Percy was fidgeting – a lot. I had a feeling that it wasn't only his ADHD. I could tell that he wasn't so thrilled with this appointment either. But hey, at least he didn't need to try on wedding dresses.

Soon, Silena walked in with a clip-board and sat down as well.

"Aren't you guys excited?" She asked, full of enthusiasm.

Percy and I exchanged glances. We both wanted to say: 'No, can I leave now?'

"Um... Sure," said Percy with a shrug.

"Oh, you should be. My mom doesn't come down to camp for just anything. She claims that this will be the wedding of the century."

Just then, the love goddess herself appeared. "Why hello, dearies!" She exclaimed. "Do we have some fun in store for you! Is everything all set up, Silena?"

"Yes, everything is in order for the appointment."

"Wonderful," said Aphrodite. "Well, let's get started!"

_Oh, gods. What did me and Percy get into?_

First, we discussed where the ceremony and reception will be held. We eventually agreed that we would have the ceremony at Olympus, and the reception at camp, so that there wouldn't be any monster-intruders.

Percy and I went along with whatever Aphrodite was saying. We just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. We figured that if we just agreed to everything, the appointment will go a lot quicker.

"Thalia, dear, it is time to pick our wedding dress," Aphrodite announced.

_My favorite part of the day._

"Oh, and Percy you will be trying on tuxes tomorrow. Also, don't forget, another appointment at two o'clock, here tomorrow. We will be discussing guests to invite. Now Thalia please come with me."

She motioned me to follow her to the back of the Aphrodite cabin. I watched Percy leave, as he mouthed the words, _good luck._

* * *

><p>I watched as Aphrodite pulled out about thirty racks filled with around fifteen gowns each. Wait, were those there before?<p>

"Dear," addressed Aphrodite, as she looked through the hundreds if dresses.. "What dress are you looking for? Ballgown? Mermaid? Trumpet?'

**(AN:/ Ha, I've been watching a lot of 'Say Yes to the Dress' lately) **

"Anything, but white," I immediately said.

"Oh, but honey, white is a classic color. No way you can get out of wearing white."

Silena nodded in agreement. "And Thalia, it will brighten up your face."

"I don't care, I just _wont _wear white!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm... Maybe we can find something in the middle," Suggested Aphrodite.

She started to search in the sea of dresses. "Aha!" She exclaimed through the ocean of white.

She walked out with a gown in her hands. "Since you aren't a big fan of white, try this." She unzipped the plastic, encasing the dress, and helped me put it on.

I must say, Aphrodite isn't bad at picking dresses.

It was clean and simple. And it fit my body so well.

There was black lace on the torso, and below the lace was a black sash. Th rest of the dress was white besides another place with back lace, edging the bottom of the dress. There was a medium-length train, which I was glad about, because I would probably trip over it, not being used to dresses, never mind long dresses.

I would hate to admit it to anyone, but Silena was right. The white did brighten up my face. But you better not tell anyone I said that, because I still think white I the most obnoxious color on the planet, and not even this beautiful dress could change that.

"So do you like this A-Line style?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Um... Yeah," I felt a little embarrassed to admit that I think that the dress makes my body look great.

"Wonderful. But what about the dress overall?" Questioned the love goddess.

I paused a moment. Am I really going to say yes to the first dress. Yes, I am.

"I think it's a great dress, and I will look forward to wearing it." I said.

Aphrodite and Silena both squealed.

"I knew this was the one for you! You look beautiful, Thalia," Silena commented. "I can't wait to see Percy's face as you walk down the isle."

I smiled. "Yeah, he won't know what hit him once he sees me."

"Oh, almost forgot!" Aphrodite remembered. She took a veil with black lace trim out of a trunk full of wedding accessories."A veil. It matched the dress perfectly, don't you think?" She placed in the veil after rearranging my hair a bit.

"Perfect." I agreed.

I was getting a little worried that I was turning into a daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><strong>I was getting nervous that I made Thalia a little too OOC. But I didn't want to just have her as the dark and goth girl, I wanted her to have personality. Please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Please R&R! And remember to click on that button down there!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
><strong>


	7. CHAPTER VI

**Okay, fellow fan fiction-ers! I have two important announcements...**

**PLEASE READ:**

**1) I am having a contest. The 100th**** reviewer will get a sneak peak at one of the chapters!**

**2) I am looking for a beta. If there are any of you who are willing to be my beta, please PM me. I am looking for some one who is great with detail, and gives a lot of CC. **

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DON'T own PJO!**

**Thanks! Now on with the story…**

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV:<span>

Today was another day of wedding planning. Aphrodite is making a whole other trip down to camp today. She told me that today was the day for my tuxedo fitting. I wish I could have gotten it over with, like Thalia, and have done it yesterday. I mean, Thalia wouldn't care if I was waiting for her at the altar in my camp t-shirt and shorts. Why do I need a tuxedo?

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin at two, the scheduled time, and saw that Thalia and Silena were already there.

"Hey, Kelp Head," Thalia greeted me.

"Hey, Pinecone face," I said. The nickname, Pinecone face amuses me. It's fun to call Thalia that. You know, at first she would send me death glares each time I addressed her to that, but I guess she gave up, and got used to it.

"So, what's on the agenda today, Silena?" I asked.

"Oh, my mom decided to cancel today's appointment," Silena said. "But don't get too depressed, because she said that she has a surprise for you two. She told me that today was a very special day for the two of you. I can't tell you, because it's a surprise, though. But I can tell you that you should meet at the beach at six."

"Is this going to be some date, or something?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed," Thalia gestured locking her lips with a key, and then throwing the key behind her. "Oh, and my mom will come by to help you with your appearances for tonight." Silena then looked down at her watch. "I better get going. Lots of things to do in order for everything to be ready for tonight!"

Silena walked out the door, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Well at least I get out of trying on tuxes," I brought up.

"That's not fair! I had to try on dresses yesterday, and you get a day off," Thalia pouted.

"Yeah, well I guess this is my lucky day."

"Yeah, because you get to spend the night with _me,_" Thalia joked.

"What do you think Aphrodite and Silena have planned for us?"

"No idea," Thalia shrugged. "Obviously something to get us together."

**~O~**

At five, I had a surprise visitor.

"Hello, dear!" Aphrodite exclaimed with a smile. "Silena told you that I'd be helping you look your best, right?"

"Yeah, she did. But she did leave out what is planned at six."

"If we tell you that would just ruin the surprise!" She came through the door of my cabin. "And what fun will there be if there's no surprise?"

"Um…"

"Exactly! Never question the love goddess honey, I'm always right!"

"I thought that was Athena."

"Always right _about love,_" Aphrodite corrected. "Let's get to work! I have to meet with Thalia in a half-hour!"

As Aphrodite was setting my outfit on my bed, I asked her, "Silena mentioned that today _was_ special. What did she mean."

Aphrodite looked up at me, and frowned. "You don't remember?" I shook my head.

"Boys these days," Aphrodite said. "They never remember anything."

"What makes today so special? isn't it a normal Wednesday?"

"No, it's you and Thalia's one-month engagement anniversary!"

_This is really pathetic. A one-month anniversary? For an _arranged _engagement? Wow._

"Okay then, now get these clothes on, and I'll be back in a moment." Aphrodite said, before she walked out the door.

I slipped on the t-shirt. It was orange, the same orange as my camp shirt, but instead of _Camp Half-Blood _it said…

_Wait! Hold up! HOLLISTER! There is no freaking way I'm going to be walking around camp with a Hollister shirt on._

"Do you like it?" Aphrodite asked as she walked in again. "All of the most _popular _boys are wearing Hollister shirts nowadays."

"Do I really have to wear this?" I questioned.

"Of course, you do! Especially because you want to make a good impression on Thalia!"

"But I don't -"

"Now let's get started with your hair! My gods, is it messy!" Aphrodite pulled out a comb.

After a few minutes of getting my hair combed, Aphrodite was about to gel my hair.

"Wait! I remember that Thalia once told me that she was allergic to something that's in hair gel," I lied.

Aphrodite shrugged it off. Only a few minutes passed until we arguing over fluffing my hair. Somehow, I won.

At the end of my 'makeover' my hair was perfectly combed and seemed too perfect. There wasn't one single flaw. Except the fact that I looked hideous with my new 'do.

"Absolutely perfect!" Aphrodite cooed. "Now for the final touch, use this."

She handed me a can of Ax.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, now I expect you to be at the beach by six, got it?"

I nodded.

And as quick as light, the love goddess disappeared.

**~O~**

It was 5:55, and I realized that I should be heading to the beach just about now, so that way I could be on time.

On the way there I walked into the Stoll Brothers.

_Just my luck…_

"Whoa, Percy!" Connor exclaimed.

"You look _hot!_" Travis finished. "What happened?" They were both trying not to laugh.

I knew how to explain what happened to me. I could use one word to explain it all. "Aphrodite."

When I finally arrived at the beach, I saw that it was a romantic candlelit dinner on the beach, was the big surprise.

I then spotted Thalia. She was in a black tank top with denim shorts.

_How did I end up with the Hollister t-shirt and Ax?_

But it was her face that I guess Aphrodite accentuated on. She was wearing grey eyeliner and mascara. I never saw Thalia with makeup on before. I have to admit, she doesn't look bad with it on, but I'd prefer girls who would just throw on a t-shirt and jeans, and head out the door.

Thalia's hair was braided in a French braid, which was hard to imagine, with her usual spiky hair.

We both sat in chairs. It wasn't long until Thalia had a quizzical expression on her face.

"Percy?" She asked trying not to crack a smile. "Are you wearing _Ax? _

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Aphrodite and Silena are trying to get Percy and Thalia together. But will this 'date' start a budding romance? Or a complete disaster? Stay tuned until the next chapter to find out!<strong>


	8. CHAPTER VII

**Hola, fellow fanfictioners! I finally updated! Yay! Now that school is out, I can update more often, I am going to sleep-away camp for two weeks and going on vacation for a week as well, so there will be some delays in updating for those weeks.**

**Any way, I would like to thank my beta, Starlit Reader, for her awesome job beta-ing this chapter. Also, I'd like to congratulate brutallyhonest96 for being the 100th reviewer. I finally got 100 reviews! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would be spending my time writing the Son of Neptune, that everyone has to wait a year to read! Come on, Rick! Write Faster!**

* * *

><p><span>Silena POV:<span>

Sometimes, things don't go as planned.

Thalia and Percy both sat in silence for a long time. I noticed that Thalia was looking at her hands and every once in a while gave a small sigh. Percy was impulsively tapping his foot, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but that candlelit dinner at the beach. The entire atmosphere just oozed awkwardness.

My mom, Aphrodite, and I were watching them through an Iris-Message from our base at the Aphrodite cabin. I wouldn't call what we were doing eavesdropping; it was more like supervising. Making sure the date went well was our responsibility, after all.

"Mom, I don't think they're going to really connect tonight," I said.

"Oh, don't worry, Silena," Aphrodite replied. "I always have a Plan B."

"And what is that?" I asked hesitantly. As much as I loved my mom, she did have some pretty crazy ideas when it came to couples she liked. The Trojan War, for example.

She shrugged. "You'll just have to wait to find out. Silena, dear, why don't you go and take their orders for the night? Maybe that will break the ice."

I nodded and grabbed a notebook to take orders in.

When I appeared at the table, Thalia and Percy looked like they were ready to beg me to help them.

"Hey," I greeted. I wanted to make it a little more casual. My mom would probably want me to act all fancy, but I figured that if we wanted this to work, we had to make them as comfortable as we can. It seemed that Percy and Thalia just didn't do fancy. "What do you guys want?"

They gave me their orders and I scribbled them down on the notepad, noticing how they kept glancing at each other uncomfortably. "Okay. Now all you have to do is have a good time tonight, okay? I'll be right out with the food in a few minutes."

When I reentered the Aphrodite cabin, I saw my mom and a few of my siblings already placing Thalia and Percy's food on a cart.

"That was fast," I commented.

"Well, I am a goddess, Silena. Did you forget?" Aphrodite smiled.

I took another glance at the Iris-Message. Thalia and Percy were talking, but rarely made eye-contact. I decided to listen in on the conversation.

"—I haven't talked to her for days," Thalia was saying. "Have you?"

"No," said Percy. "Well, I've walked into her a few times on my way to training, but never really had a conversation with her."

_Who are they talking about? _I wondered.

"We should see what's going on with her," suggested Thalia. "It isn't like Annabeth to be so solitary."

"Except when she's reading about architecture," added Percy.

Thalia laughed. "True. She's crazy for stuff like that."

_It seems that their date is going better_, I thought hopefully_._ I turned my attention back to my mom, who was pouring a pink flowery-smelling liquid into two glasses.

"What kind of drink is that?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Something that I'm sure our little couple will _love_," Aphrodite replied. When she finished pouring the glasses, she said, "Alright, everything is all set to be brought to the couple."

I wheeled the cart towards the dinner table, which was not an easy task because of the sand, and placed the plates of delicious-looking food in front of Thalia and Percy. Lastly, I put down the glasses filled with the mystery drink.

"Thanks, Silena," said Thalia. "You were really helpful tonight."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. I smiled. I was glad that I had helped. This arranged marriage must have been really hard for them.

"My pleasure," I replied. "Now you two enjoy your food."

I walked back to the Aphrodite cabin again, and began watching the Iris-Message again. Thalia and Percy were eating their food, and occasionally one brought up a funny subject to talk about to make things feel more normal. Finally, Thalia took a good look at the mystery drink.

"Do you have any idea what this is, Percy?" she asked.

Percy glanced at the glass and shrugged. "No idea. I'll try it if you will."

"Alright," agreed Thalia.

They both took up the glasses and took a cautious sip.

As soon as they put their glasses down, their eyes widened, but their shocked expressions were soon replaced by a dreamy look in their eyes.

Thalia smiled and twirled her hair around flirtatiously. "You know what, Percy? I never noticed how _cute _you are."

Percy couldn't take his hazy eyes off Thalia. "But you're even _cuter._"

I stared at the Iris-Message. _What in Hades is going on?_ I wondered. Just a few moments ago they had been awkwardly avoiding eye contact, and now…

"Oh, Percy. You are the sweetest thing!"

Thalia got out of her chair, and walked over to Percy's end of the table. He stood up, and they both locked eyes.

"Your eyes..." Thalia started to trail off, but then continued what she was saying. "They're such a beautiful sea green."

"And yours are such an electrifying blue," Percy commented back.

Their faces kept on getting closer and closer until they were only millimeters apart. It was then that they moved in for the kiss. And it lasted for a _long _time.

I was stunned.

"M-mom! What was in that drink?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know the date wasn't going along as planned," she said flippantly. "I decided to spice it up a bit."

I lost my patience. "So what was it?"

"A love potion," she said, as if there was nothing wrong with spiking someone's drink.

_Sometimes, love sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, even a daughter of Aphrodite has some bad experiences with love... <strong>

**Sorry for leaving you at a cliff-hanger, but I will try to update by the end of this week. 'kay?**

**Until Next Update,**

**Athena's Owlet24**

**P.S. How many of you guys have read my story "Against All Odds"? Because I'm thinking about discontinuing it. Should I?**


	9. CHAPTER VIII

**Hey, sorry for the late update guys! I've been so busy with school-work! WHY did I take so many AP classes! And my beta, StarlitReader (who is phenomenal!) has been busy too. So thats my excuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll on my profile. It will decide the fate of this story! For full info, its on the bottom AN, and on my profile (obviously)**

**Thanks guys!**

**~owlet 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV:<strong>

Fine, I'll admit it. I had been hiding from Percy and Thalia recently. Not because I was mad at them or anything – it was because I needed to sort out all of my feelings. I just needed a few days alone.

I kept on reminding myself that Percy was engaged to Thalia. Even if I _did _like Percy, there would be no chance of me having him. And I still wasn't one hundred percent sure that I actually liked him in the first place. Why was love so confusing? You had to give the children of Aphrodite some credit for having an understanding of how this all worked. If you needed love advice, finding a child of Aphrodite was probably the best solution.

Which was what had brought me here – cabin number ten. I knocked on the pink door, and Silena opened it with a worrisome expression.

"Ugh… Hey Annabeth!" she said a little suspiciously. I knew something was up. "Um… Right now isn't the time. Can we talk later?"

"Sure… I guess… But Silena, is everything alright?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she said quickly with a false smile.

I shrugged. "I don't know, you're kind of acting strange…"

"Oh, well there's nothing you should worry about. So we can talk tomorrow, okay?" She started to close the door. "Alright. Bye—"

But then I saw it: an Iris message showing Thalia and Percy kissing on the beach. I quickly stopped the door with my foot. "Silena," I started. "What is _that?_" I said pointing my finger to the Iris message.

Silena fidgeted awkwardly. "Um… It's kind of a long story."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I have time."

"Well you see… Tonight was going to be like a normal date for Thalia and Percy. But my mom wanted to make it special since it was the one-month anniversary of their engagement. But I guess she thought that the date was going too slow… So she spiked their drink with some love potion."

I was speechless. But my brain functioned enough for three words to form in my mind: Aphrodite. Is. Insane.

Finally, I could form words again. "So… is there a way to reverse it?"

Silena shook her head. "No… Not that I know of anyway. But my mom said that it would wear off by morning," she explained.

"I suppose we will just have wait for it to wear off," I said.

Silena nodded. "While they are under the spell of the potion, they will be inseparable. They might even kill anyone who gets in their way of being together.

"I guess we will just have to see where it all comes into place…" I said, looking back at the Iris message.

I watched the two of them share their fake love for each other. A feeling of emotion flooded me. And it wasn't a good feeling. I was almost… angry at Thalia for kissing Percy, even if it was all the potion's doing. But then I realized that angry wasn't the word I was feeling. The word was _jealous._

**Percy POV:**

I awoke to a splitting headache and to the murmurs of campers.

"Why would they fall asleep here?" one asked.

"Wouldn't the harpies eat them or something?" asked another.

"Guarantee you they did it last night!" shouted someone, who sounded an awful like Connor Stoll.

I squinted my eyes, to just be able to see the figures surrounding me. There were a few faces that I recognized. Connor Stoll – as I'd guessed – Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Malcolm, and a few other campers. But here was the weird part: lying next to me, on the beach, was Thalia. How in hell had we gotten here?

Suddenly, I heard the clip-clop of hooves. "Alright, all of you. Please return to your normal activities. I will take it from here."

The crowd of campers departed. I sat up and asked, "Chiron? H-how did I get here?"

"I was just about to ask you that, my boy," Chiron said, with a skeptical - and maybe even amused - expression on his face.

Thalia woke up, and once she noticed me and realized where she was she sat up as fast as a bullet. "What the Hades -?"

"I'm guessing that you are as confused as we are," said Chiron.

"Can someone please explain this to me? Is this some kind of _joke_?" she asked angrily. "Because I swear whoever was responsible, I will tear them –"

Thalia was interrupted by a voice behind us. "It was Aphrodite," someone said. We all turned around and saw Annabeth and Silena.

"She put a love potion in your drink while you two were on your date," Silena explained.

I was shocked. I mean, I knew Aphrodite was crazy, but had she really just stooped down that low?

But Thalia was about ten times angrier than I was. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled up to the sky. "You know what? I don't care that you're a goddess. You're still a bit—"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Annabeth had already covered her mouth with her hand. "Thalia," Annabeth said. "We don't need to make the situation worse by angering Aphrodite. She can give us trouble worse than what happened last night."

"I guess you're right," Thalia grumbled. "But she so deserved it!"

"Even though this morning was a little… out of order, I think you should all return to your activities. What is done is done. We cannot change what Aphrodite did," said Chiron.

I went towards the arena for sword-fighting. I shared the class with Annabeth. Both of us were a little slow at fighting each other after what had happened last night.

Finally, I asked her, "Annabeth? How did you know that Aphrodite gave me and Thalia a love potion?"

Annabeth started to blush. "You see, I sort of saw you two… making out on the beach. And Silena explained to me what was going on."

I was completely embarrassed that Annabeth had seen that. I didn't even know that Thalia and I _had _kissed!

Annabeth cocked her head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

I shook my head. "I had no idea what had happened. This morning I didn't even know how I ended up on the beach."

Annabeth looked down at her shoes, looking uncomfortable. Was it something that I'd said?

Finally she said, "Were you glad that you kissed Thalia?" She was still staring at the ground refusing to make eye contact.

Truth is, I never really thought about if I was happy that Thalia and I kissed. But I wouldn't really know, because I was under some spell. But why would Annabeth want to know anyway? Was she really that curious? Or was it something more?

I decided on my answer. "Yeah. Well, I mean I think so. I still haven't sorted out everything."

It seemed as though Annabeth's face fell. "I-I have to go. I told Silena that I would meet her by the strawberry fields about now."

And she turned and left the arena.

I couldn't help but think that she wanted me to tell her that I didn't like kissing Thalia…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, thats the end of chapter six. I thought that Annabeth was a little OOC at the end, but she is soooo hard to write! You ahve to give Riordan credit for doing such a great job writing her. Anyway, I worked so hard to try and reform the end, but every time it just ended up shabbier and shabbier...<strong>

**IMPORTANT: I mentioned this on the top AN but Im going to say it ag****ain for those who didn't read it. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile. All of your votes will decide on the end of the story. I have an idea of how this will end, but i want you, my fans, to decide. Because I am nt writing to myself, I am writing to you guys. T****he poll is: _How should An Arranged Marriage end? _**

**_Option A: Percy and Thalia end up getting married._**

**_Option B: Percy and Thalia DONT get married, and Percy and Annabeth get together_**

**So go onto my profile and vote! Or if you're too lazy to go on my profile, you can just leave it in your review if you want. Either way, your vote will be counted.**

**And another important announcement: I am cancelling my story, Against All Odds. Sorry! But I just didnt like it!**

**So... Thats the end of my AN I suppose... See ya next chapter!**

**~owlet24**


End file.
